Uroboros
by witchylv
Summary: Lo que empezó como un accidente lentamente se convirtió en la peor pesadilla para la cuarta nivel 5


**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene spoilers de la saga To aru majutsu no index hasta la novela actual (New testament 20)**

* * *

Tokio, Japón

El calor del lugar le incomodaba y hacía que quisiera terminar rápido con su comida mientras desde la ventana del restaurante veía las luces de la ciudad, no era tan impresionante como las luces de los edificios de Ciudad Academia pero al menos la distraían lo suficiente para no pensar en la molestia que sentía en su brazo prostético, frente a ella Kinuhata parecía estar pensando en sus propios asuntos ya que se encontraba mirando otro lado del restaurante sin decir una palabra.

La comida no tardó en llegar: dos platos de salmón, le había preguntado a Kinuhata que deseaba comer y ella había dicho que lo que ella pidiera lo comería, fuera de eso ambas se la habían pasado sin decir mucho la una a la otra. Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que ambas dejaron Ciudad Academia debido a que repentinamente la ciudad sufrió un apagón masivo que termino afectando todos los servicios dentro de esta. Era como si toda la ciudad se hubiera detenido de repente y aun recordaba como ella acompañada de Takitsubu y Kinuhata le hacían varias preguntas a Hamazura mientras al mismo tiempo pasaban insultos leves sobre las condiciones en que este había llegado al departamento.

Fue cuando de repente, mientras este se vestía soltó que se iba hacia Londres. No paso ni un minuto en el que las tres algo enfadadas buscaban más respuestas.

No sabe en qué momento pasó pero Takitsubo se había ofrecido a ir también con él lo cual sorprendió tanto a ella como a Hamazura. Rápido este trato de hacer que esta cambiara de opinión pero parecía que ya nada la iba a persuadir de no ir usando como principal argumento que esta era su novia y como tal lo iba a acompañar a donde este fuera (especialmente luego de lo sucedido en Hawaii) Fue entonces que repentinamente Kinuhata declaró que ella también iría y ella estaba a punto de decir lo mismo cuando Hamazura negó con la cabeza diciendo que necesitaba que ambas se quedaran en la ciudad para cuidar a Fremea.

Al día siguiente una camioneta de servicios para menores había venido para recoger a Fremea. Ambas estaban estupefactas al ver lo que estaba pasando y trataron de evitar que la trabajadora apartase a Fremea de ellas, sin embargo todo era parte de un plan de contingencia de los altos mandos de la ciudad en caso de que alguna crisis ocurriera dentro de esta. Tuvo que dejar ir a Fremea mientras esta se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y ella aguantaba las ganas de matar con sus propias manos a la trabajadora. El resto del día tanto ella como Kinuhata se la pasaron en silencio y no fue hasta en la noche, que ya después de pensarlo mucho, le comunicó la idea de que pensaba dejar la ciudad. Al principio Kinuhata estaba confundida pero después de asimilarlo por unos segundos esta se levantó de su silla lista para protestar esa decisión.

Fue bastante cansado discutir con ella y estaba segura de que siguieron hablando de eso hasta que se ocultó el sol cunado pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Al día siguiente ambas salieron de la ciudad junto a la mayor parte la población en un pequeño éxodo que duró la gran parte de la mañana. Cuando ambas finalmente se encontraron fuera de los muros de la ciudad empezaron a caminar hacia la parada más cercana para poder llegar a la capital. Cuando llegaron encontraron un hotel barato en el cual poder vivir y algo cansadas se habían encaminado en la búsqueda de un lugar en donde comer.

Un televisor que se encontraba montado en una de las esquinas del restaurante mostraba un reportaje especial mostrando el caos y confusión que se vivía alrededor del mundo. Lugares como Canadá, Australia, Sudáfrica y demás estaban siendo invadidos por extraños monstruos que le recordaban a los monstruos a los que se enfrentó en el Dianoid a principios de mes o a los Elements de hace unos días. Pero el lugar que estaba obteniendo la mayor cobertura debido a que era el epicentro de los ataques y el lugar más afectados por estos era Gran Bretaña. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando y la poca información que llegaba la mayor parte era confusa y contradictoria.

"¿Crees que Hamazura se encuentre super bien?" Preguntó Kinuhata

Ella seguía mirando la pantalla pensativa

' _Es un verdadero idiota, debió quedarse con nosotras en lugar de salir corriendo hacia ese desastre de mierda, ahora sólo quedamos Kinuhata y yo…_

"¿Mugino?"

Levantó la vista para encontrase con una preocupada Kinuhata

"Lo siento…estaba pensando en…"

"Sí puedo super verlo" Continuó Kinuhata comiendo.

"Voy a estar afuera un momento…puedes encargarte de la cuenta." Le dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida (mientras Kinuhata se miraba sorprendida) chocó con una muchacha de largo pelo negro y su amiga.

"Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba" Dijo algo apenada. Mugino no le dio mucha importancia y siguió de largo ignorando las disculpas de esta.

"Que mal educada" Pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba la amiga de esta pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

' _Estúpido Hamazura poniéndose en peligro por sépase que estupidez que tiene que ver con un maldito bebé'_ Siguió refunfuñando _'Se suponía que te quedarías con nosotras'_

"…Mugino…"

' _Se suponía que siempre estarías a nuestro lado'_

"¡…Mugino…!"

' _¡Que siempre nos protegerías!_

"¡Mugino cuidado!

Volteo la vista para gritarle a Kinuhata por qué se encontraba tan alterada pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el par de luces que iban a toda velocidad hacia ella y escuchaba como la bocina sonaba desesperada para que se apartara del camino en el que se encontraba.

En un segundo sintió como un gran dolor le recorrió todo su cuerpo y el cómo caía y rodaba por el asfalto de la calle. Cuando se detuvo su vista se había nublado y estaba más que segura de que su ojo prostético se había dañado, trato de mover su brazo derecho pero una punzada de dolor volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras que Kinuhata miraba cada vez desesperada.

' _No entiendo porque se preocupa tanto…he salido de peores situaciones.'_

Trato ahora de mover su brazo izquierdo pero no pudo sentir nada de su hombro para abajo, trato de girar la cabeza con dificultad y vio que en el lugar donde debería estar su brazo prostético no había nada.

' _Supongo…que tendré que buscar otro lugar para un reemplazo.'_

Trato de soltar un suspiro pero el simple hecho de inhalar aire le resultaba doloroso empezando a toser. Pudo observar como aparte de Kinuhata otras personas se acercaban lentamente para ver qué había sucedido mientras que otras preocupadas sacaban su celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

' _En serio están exage…'_ Empezó a toser nuevamente y rodando de lado pudo escupir algo de sangre.

'… _Q-que…extraño'_

Se volvió a recostar, ya que las piernas no le respondían

' _Hace algo de frío'_

Una ambulancia llegó al lugar y mientras esta buscaba un lugar por donde recogerla los paramédicos apartaba del camino a todos los presentes de los alrededores incluyendo a Kinuhata.

' _E-esperen, no necesito que me…de ir'_

Fue levantada en una camilla y rápidamente llevada a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Esta arrancó a toda velocidad.

' _Sigo sintiendo frío…'_ Su vista se comenzaba a ennegrecer _'Tal vez sólo necesito dormir un poco'_ Cada vez respiraba más lentamente mientras que ya no luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos _'Sólo necesito descansar…sólo necesito…eso.'_

Cuando llegaron al hospital los paramédicos trataron de reanimarla, pero las heridas internas provocadas por el accidente fueron demasiado graves, de hecho era casi un milagro el que ésta aún se encontrara viva después de recibir semejantes lesiones pero durante el camino hacia el hospital no se pudo hacer mucho más.

Mugino Shizuri había muerto.

* * *

 **Bueno bienvenidos a mi primera historia, la verdad es de que ésta nació gracias a una conversación con un amigo sobre una imagen lo que provocó una lluvia de ideas para dar forma a esto xd**

 **Las actualizaciones puede que no sean tan esporádicas pero tratare de que la historia no se quede estancada**

 **To aru Majutsu no Index y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**


End file.
